Always be with you
by Idyllicdream
Summary: When Pitch Black uses an ancient magic that affects human souls, Jack is chosen by the Guardians to search for the oldest spirit in the world,Mother Nature to restore a young child's life and discover a way to stop the Boogeyman.He doesn't travel alone though-Mary Albarn,a dignified human girl with the ability to see spirits is going with him to the outer world of Unguarded Realms.
1. Chapter 1: The first snow of winter

_"...The most important thing is, even if we're apart, I'll always be with you." - Winnie the Pooh._

Chapter 1

A thin veil of snow descended upon the little town of Winston, much to the delight of children. It does not snow all very often in these parts, which means that a little white wonder is always memorable.

Jack Frost drifted about, watching the children as they play. It hasn't been four years years since he became an official Guardian - a small measurement in comparison the his age in real life, but significant in terms of child years.

For his part, he has become a great deal more used to his role as Guardian in that short amount of time.

A Guardian's a big fancy title, you can say...You can also say that being one is far from easy, but Jack has never been the type who's all stiffness and duty. Oh no, far from it! Jack Frost is, after all, the Guardian of Fun. And fun is not all work and fun is definitely not a deadline. Thus Jack Overland Frost is still pretty much the same as he's ever been -the most carefree of spirits- even though things are finally different, finally better for him. Much of his time, he'd rather spent on living his centre: having fun, and that sometimes includes watching others have fun as well.

He hovered just above a kindergarten school now, and kids were being led home by their parents. Many of them held their mum's and dad's hands. Some were bunched up together, chatting and teasing until someone would come and pick them up. Grinning mischievously, Jack blew a cold breeze to tickle the cheeks and tousle the hair of the children. Not too chilly of course, only enough to make the little girls giggle. A group of them raced each other in the yard, shoving each other good-heartedly before bursting into pure laughter. It was an endearing scene to watch- it made Jack smile lightly, and fondly so.

"Lily, your sister is here", called a teacher with a loose strawberry-blond bun. One of the smaller kids raised her head in the call's direction and obediently climbed off the slide she'd been playing in. She couldn't be more than four years old.

Taking the teacher's hand, Lily was guided to meet a long-haired girl, dressed warmly in a coat and sweater - her elder sister, most likely. They had a curious resemblance! Upon seeing the older girl Lily screamed happily in recognition and plunged into her outstretched arms. Her sister gave the brightest smile as she pulled little Lily up on to her hips, squeezing her into a little hug and whispering all sorts of questions she knew Lily woundn't be able to answer all at once into her ears.

The sister stroke a brief conversation with the teacher. Then, receiving Lily's school backpack and swung it over her shoulder, the two sisters left.

What about these two that drawn him Jack did not know, but gliding absent-mindedly, he followed them. They walked on a pavement side-by-side, hand protectively in hand as Lily's free fingers pointed to the landmarks and places she could remember on the way home. Her sister replied cheerily, one could see how she was both relaxed and vigilant - she, too watched out for her surroundings to make sure her little sister would not slip on the road.

"But look, Lily. Can you see the snow?"

Jack observed them intently. There was nothing particularly new about this happy, innocent little picture. He had seen it many times before, and somehow this pair of siblings still captivated him.

They walking up the gentle slope of a hill, finally halting at what Jack presumed was their home. A regular, quaint house with a small garden. The elder sister fished out some jingling keys from one of her pockets and with a click, opened and closed the door behind the three of them. Jack continued to tag along.

The elder sister hung her coat and proceeded to fix Lily's clothes as well, when suddenly Lily smiled gleefully.

"Luna!" the little girl half-giggled and half-exclaimed.

A cat had emerged besides the two sisters. It was a calico, or tortoiseshell cat of black and brown and reddish orange splashed upon white fur. It was undoubtedly a very round, very well-fed cat, judging by the shape of its body and the gleam on its smooth coat. But this cat wasn't one of those overly obese cat- it looked the feline could still scale a tree within seconds if she had wanted to. Jack had never taken any special liking to cats(not that he minded them, he didn't) but this one was very peculiar. It had this pompous, high-and-mighty and narrow-eyed complexion that made one think it was looking down on its nose and thought of itself as queen of the household. It might just be his imagination, but Jack thought it was one the funniest smug-looking cat in the world.

"Yes, it's Luna." her sister bent and scratched Luna the cat's chin briefly. Then, she promptly stood up and went to the house kitchen. Lily followed her sister like a duckling would its mother, and Luna and Jack trailed behind them both. An odd little scene to see: two sisters, a bratty cat and a flying snowy-haired spirit.

The house was empty of other people, which surprised Jack. None of their's parents were to be spotted. The house was quiet save for the heartening sounds coming from the kitchen, the rhythm of a mincing knife against the cutting board, the simmering whisper of pots and pans, the flush of water from the sink,... On top of that, the sisters didn't seem bothered at all by the human vacuum of the rest of the house. In fact, they glowed with happiness and joy was shining through.

It made for a pleasant atmosphere, admitted Jack as he stayed by Lily's side, sometimes playing with her without her knowing. It is oddly warm and homely. This atmosphere reminded Jack of a time very long ago, when he too had his own family, his own little sister. The time when he was human was hard to remember even after he had recovered them. The memories seemed only a shadow of past, a souvenir of a time 300 years ago. But right here, right now, better than any recall, Jack could feel it with his being.

Lily's sister fixed up dinner for both of them. The sisters ate together and after finishing, she set aside a portion of the food (for their parents coming home, maybe?) Unbeknown to them, a white spirit was accompanying them as they climbed upstairs.

"So, what do you want to do for tonight, Lily?" asked the sister.

Lily seemed to be thinking really hard, but couldn't find out what she actually wanted to do most. She fiddled with her small stuffed teddy.

Lily's sister smiled. "Do you want me to tell you a story? How about Alice in Wonderland?" she made a cunning suggestion, showing that she knew too well what would please the littler girl.

It was plain obvious, especially because Lily immediately beamed and nodded vigorously, letting out a cry of delight as she scooped up her Disney's Alice in Wonderland picture book and deposited it on her sister's lap.

"A book? Come on, no fun." said Jack Frost, rolling his eyes.

But the sisters were already snuggling into a sofa, curling up. The sister began to read. Her reading voice, Jack had to admit, was pretty catchy; and she pointed to the pictures to guide her sister through the story. Lily listened intently and with wandering imagination, only asking a few questions every now and then.

Shortly into the adventure story, Luna the cat entered the room(and could it be Jack's imagination, or did it just throw him a rather dirty look?) and settled itself in right next to the sisters' lap.

Slowly, unconsciously, Jack was drawn to the story. He sat down on the floor in one corner of the room and leaned on his staff. Quietly, the spirit of winter listened.

The sisters read with each other for a good long while, before the elder one paused for longer than usual, and said:

"Lily, I have to study now. You be a good girl, okay? Then I'll let you watch some Play doh. How's that?"

Figures, this elder sister seems practical and in control, but she's still in school.

Well, Jack was a little disappointed that story time had to end so soon. He guessed Lily felt the same, too. But she was a good girl and didn't complain. What's more, her sister promised to continue the story another day.

Lily continued to play house while her sister settled herself in front of her desk in the room. Once in a while she would glance over and silently watched her little sister, as if Lily's small presence anchored her to something real...

Finally, tired, Lily's eyes became heavy and she swayed where she sat. Her sister stood cradling her onto a bed and slipped pillow under her head. Lily immediately turned on her side and curled into a bundle beneath her blanket. Her sister switched off the lights, leaving the room in twilight, as the outside moon's glow seeped in. After a still moment, Lily's sister exited the room and went downstairs to clean the dishes, with the cat dutifully behind her heels.

Jack lingered in Lily's room to watch her sleeping face. He was still sitting in that same spot, which, it should be noted, was weird because one does not often see Jack Overland Frost to sit so still for so long.

But he did. Looking at Lily, he could almost see the work of the Sandman, a thin glowing line of gold - an adorable and innocent dream. Eventually, Jack gazed at the moonlight softly spilling through the window's curtains. Even the dark of the child's room was peaceful and cool. For a while, Jack felt very safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

First chapters are always the trickiest to write. This chapter turned out to be a lot more mildly paced than I expected. In order make it up to you, the events in Chapter 2 is crucial to the entire story and is packed full of action. So I hope you're not too angry :D

*Lines in _italics_ indicate the character's thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Other notes:<strong>

**Or 'Just wait for it and you'll see (in this fic)':**

**- **_Certain characters and locations in the book series(though the story is largely inspired by the movie)_

_- Awesome ice users and authentic folkloric figures._

_- The complete cast of Rise of the Guardians_

_- Baby Tooth_

_- A girl who does not swallow nonsense_

_- And a familiar fun-loving winter spirit ;)_

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare King

_"The most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained."- Bilal Nasir Khan._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

In the corner of his eye, Jack saw the darkening of room. The moon was shining as bright as ever, but the light was being tainted as the first of black sand crept in. Darkness was invading the room, blotting out everything.

_What?_

But as more of the mysterious, yet awfully familiar black sand kept crawling into the little room, Jack finally realised it for what it was.

_Pitch… _Jack leapt up with his hand tightened around his staff. His features frowned in caution and alarm. This was not where Pitch was supposed to be. Not in this peaceful home. _Why in the world is he here?_

A full cloud of swirling black sand was poured into the room now. Soon enough the shape of a tall, aerie-eyed man appeared.

"Pitch." Jack seethed, speaking the Nightmare King's name aloud.

"Ah, Jack Frost - my old friend." breathed the Boogeyman, "Fate must indeed have an odd sense of humour. That, or the fact that you always stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Jack."

"You and I are _not_ friends.", said Jack, raising his staff in ready offence, "Why are you here?"

"Ah, now that hurts my feelings, Jack."

"Stop playing around! If you're here for the kid, I won't let you." he declared.

"You underestimate me, Jack. I'm not what I was.", with that, the darkness gathered.

A pack of Fearling wolves suddenly sprang at Jack. A burst of glittering ice from the tip of Jack's staff batted them away. But more creatures were coming for him, closing in. Some were heading for the sleeping little girl. Jack reacted immediately and protected Lily.

"Stay out of this, Jack Frost."

The Boogeyman grinded his teeth, his palm raised, and a wave of black and shadows crashed into the Guardian, slamming him against a chest of drawers. The thing was hurtled on its side, tumbling with loud thumping noise. Jack fell onto the ground, but wasted no time struggling to get up. The boy with white hair launched spears of icy powers to counterstrike his opponent's. But strangely enough, they were swallowed by the darkness, and the wave swiped Jack's staff away and pinned him against the wall.

All this time had gave Pitch the opportunity to reach Lily's bedside. With one outstretched hand he crushed her dreams, and Lily stirred, ready to cry out from her sleep.

"PITCH!"

Jack screamed in hopes of distracting the darkly cloaked man. His own effort to break free from the restraining wave had seemed yet futile.

Pitch did turn back to look at him, a smug and triumphant look plastered over his face.

"It's such a great pity. I'd like to crush you myself. How I wish see your pitiful demise, Jack. But count yourself lucky. I am rather...engaged today."

Pitch turned away and grabbed the hem of Lily's collar, dragging her out of her bed and held her dangling. Poor little girl was awake now. And she cried out against the unfamiliar man, frightened and desperate to be saved.

Footsteps. BANG!- the bedroom door was thrown aside, and Lily's sister was standing there, breathless and alarmed. Her hair was wild, but not even nearly as bewildered as her eyes, which soaked in at the scene before her.

Jack's eyes were almost as wide as hers!

_Can she see us?_

No adult should be able to see them, Guardian or spirit. This girl was a teenager at most, but she was certainly no child anymore.

Before anything else, before Jack's mind can strategically reject the idea or piece everything together, fury replaced the shock in the girl's eyes.

A satisfied smile flitted across Pitch's face - he knew something.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?!" her horrified scream almost ripped through the air. Lily's sister lunged at Pitch, fist raised and body poised to pummel him.

"Oh? Another interesting distraction."

Shadowy limbs sprouted from the floor and entangled itself around Lily's sister's ankles, forcing her to the ground and tied her there despite her struggling.

Lily was crying incredibly loudly now. The sound appealed to her sister, but neither of them could move.

Jack saw Lily's body glowed like a diamond. Pitch's wicked laugh filled the air. A white brimming aura. In the second that all became quiet, a single gemstone, glittering in the moonlight, hit the floor with a cold sound.

Lily'd vanished.

Suddenly, the entire room burst with a silver light much like that of the moon itself. Light filled everything. Light lit up the mysterious gemstone on the hard floor. Light cradled Jack and Lily's sister's stricken form. Above all, light seemed to burn Pitch and wipe away all darkness.

"Curse you!" Pitch screamed. He withdrew himself into a shadow and flew out the window.

"You're not getting away!" Jack, now freed, reached for his staff and took off after Pitch.

Jack chased after Pitch, sending a wave of ice and snow towards the fleeing figure. They shattered like firework with a sound of broken crystals and fell glittering towards the earth. Pitch had disappeared.

It was night in the town of Winston, and the streets were unoccupied. Landing on the cold tarmac road, Jack fervently scanned his surroundings for any sign of Pitch, but found nothing.

He took to the air again and searched from the sky, but again- nothing.

Sighing and heavy at heart, Jack once again rode the wind. He came back to the house and entered through the window, his feet lightly touching the floor. Why he came back? He didn't necessarily know. He just felt compelled to.

Lily's sister was lying on the ground, the exact place where Pitch's Nightmare had pinned her, motionless. For a brief moment, Jack was worried if she was hurt.

"Lily…"

She muttered her sister's name. Her voice sounded blank. And when she looked up at Jack, her face looked blank as well.

Quickly, however, that numb expression turned into recognition, which was replaced by anger and accusation. Rising up, she leapt and grabbed the front of Jack's blue hoodie.

"YOU!" she gasped, her voice was heavy with fury and every desperate emotion.

"Whoa, calm down!" Jack said on reflex. He was startled. He had never been grabbed by a human girl like this before, and in such a threatening way, too.

Wrong thing to say - she seemed even more angry now.

"Where is my sister?!" she said fiercely, fisting his hoodie and pulling him to her eye level.

Jack looked into her eyes. He replied quietly:

"I don't know."

The girl frowned deeply and began shaking him.

"You're with him. That guy who took my sister away." Her voice broke a little, but instantly regaining strength. "I know it!"

"Easy now, I know Pitch, but I'm not 'with him'." Jack said. "I'm telling you, I have nothing to do with that creepy guy."

"Of course you did nothing. Only bloody took my sister away!" she was practically one step away from slamming him against some surface with her fist.

Jack caught her wrist and steadied both of them. "I would never to do that. Look at me. Calm down."

She glared burningly into his blue eyes, digging to find the lie/truth.

Finally, her grip slackened, and her hands slumped a bit. Jack was surprised that she trusted his word at all. Adults are notoriously mistrustful. Even though this girl isn't one, she certainly acts enough to be one.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, looking at her downcast face.

"Where has he taken her?" she asked, to nobody in particular.

Jack thought for a moment, glancing at the fallen jewel on the floor. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around things, too. Why was Pitch here, at this particular place? What was that bright light that drove him away and saved them? What did Pitch want with Lily? Why can her sister suddenly see him and Pitch?

"I don't know, but I know someone who might have a clue."

The girl looked up. Her eyes, though with hope were grieved and solemn.

Jack turned and used the smaller end of his staff to create a snowflake pattern. The giant snowflake floated in the air, suddenly glowed and then melt in to a nice swirling portal that lead to the world of Guardians. Since becoming one himself, he had had his own means of travelling.

Nodding in satisfaction, he swiftly went and picked up the glittering gem - it might be useful to explaining Pitch's goal and whereabouts. Afterwards, intent on entering the portal, Jack was stopped by a hand that suddenly pulled on his arm.

"Take me with you." she said. It wasn't a question.

"What?"

"Please." She looked straight at him again. Something deep down told her that common methods of reaction, like calling the police, would not suffice.

He intended to protest, but her grieving and determined eyes convinced him.

_I need to save my sister…_

And something in him gave way.

"Alright, then." he gave a quick shrug then wrapped his arms around her shoulder and plunged into the portal. The next moment, they were gone.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's comment:<strong>

I missed dinner because I was so engrossed in writing this chapter. Now I'm really starving! But I hope you guys like it :)

Please drop a review if you found it interesting, or if you have any thoughts you want to share. Anything, kay? So long as it's civilized. Thanks.

Next chapter: We arrive at North's Workshop. But you bet it's gonna be cool. And hopefully we can finally learn Lily's sister's name. It's getting annoying having to call her 'Lily's sister' over and over again.

* Lines in _italics_ indicate the character's thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Guardians

Chapter 3

Travelling between the realm of the Guardians and the Real World tends to be…a little woozy for beginners. Nah, even Guardians like North and Bunny get an upset stomach after a ride from time to time. But Jack and Tooth, empowered with the ability to fly, have it easier.

Still, Jack hadn't personally known any human to have consciously come to the world of the Guardians. It's certainly not unheard of, like Sophie Bennett three years ago. But it can be argued that Jack wasn't actually there when the toddler made her accidental journey.

They slid across the floor of North's Workshop when the portal ejected them. Jack tried to ease the girl to a stop. She seemed to have coped fine, which relieved him. They were just beside the Globe of Belief, the massive scaled-down model of the planet scattered with luminous golden dots.

Glancing around, Jack can feel the rush of coming Christmas demanding to be felt. The Yetis were so busy creating wonderful, charming toys for the children of the world that they hardly noticed the new arrivals. The elves were…well, being elves.

But oh yeah, it felt good to be back at the Workshop. It had always filled Jack with one element, the element of wonder. Joyous and endless wonder would always course through those lucky enough to have ever come here. If only there wasn't this urgent prick in Jack's mind.

He grabbed Lily's sister's hand and pulled her along to tap a Yeti's shoulder. The huge mustachioed creature slowly turned to them, eyes widening slightly.

"Ah excuse me. You know me, Jack Frost. I kinda really need to see North", seeing the Yeti's doubtful eyes, Jack impatiently added "It's an emergency."

Jack had possessed a reputation of trying to break into North's Workshop more than numerous times in his past 300 years as the spirit of mischief, which, understandably, earned him a certain caution amongst the working Yetis. With him not having visited North for a few years, this caution hasn't exactly dispersed.

Nevertheless, the Yeti did lead him to North. Or rather, to put it more correctly, led North to them.

The big, tall man, clad in his usual red sweater and black trousers, shooed aside some pointy-hatted elves. He helloed Jack happily (and loudly), arms widespread:

"Greetings, Jack! Sorry I couldn't have welcomed you properly…'been a bit busy you see. Christmas is just a month away," He nodded very seriously ", and I'm behind production. And the elves are in the way whenever I need to go somewhere. Ah anyway, look at you - still the same as ever, eh? Why don't we come into my office and have a little chat. Or tour the Workshop. How's life as a Guardian been treating you? What's it been, three years since we totally kicked Pitch's…"

"North, stop. As much as I like it, I'm not here to have a little chit chat." Jack said, brushing off the heavy hand North had put on his shoulder. He felt a little regret saying that, having to turn North's enthusiastic offer down, but this is… "This is important."

"What is, Jack?" North asked innocently, then he noticed Lily's sister silently observing them from behind Jack. He beamed immediately.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" North went to clasp his two hands over hers. "Now there is _really_ something to talk about. My, I've always known you were a great number of things, Jack. But you really outdone yourself this time." North chortled loudly.

"Enough. This isn't about me. This is about Pitch. He's back, North!" said Jack heatedly.

North's expression dropped.

"We need to call the others: the Eatern Kangaroo, Sandman... Tooth as well." Jack said.

North searched Jack's face.

"Are you sure it's Pitch?" he wanted to confirm what he had heard.

Jack nodded. "I saw him. This girl here saw him, too."

North nodded grimly in return, fully trusting Jack's word. He briskly patted Lily's elder sister's hand and then let go. "Excuse me, my dear."

North went to send the message to the other Guardians. Everyone's eyes were on him, but Jack was half glancing at the girl before him. Her hair covered half of the side of her face as her eyes trailed after North. She seemed amazingly calm, standing strong and face stern.

_But how am I going to explain to her about North and me and everyone else?_

No matter, he'll just go with the flow and somehow manage it. The others will be here to help him, too.

The northern lights quickly scattered in four directions, traversing hundreds of miles in mere minutes. Soon, they would reach the intended receiver, and a full gathering of Guardians would take place at North's Workshop once more.

"What is it, North?" said Bunnymund, popping out of the ground.

"Yes, why have you called us?" the gentle voice of Toothiana.

A tiny flash of teal blue and pink whizzed before Jack's eye like a hummingbird. The fondness escaped Jack through a smile.

"Hey Baby Tooth. Long time no see, huh? You doing okay, girl?"

Baby Tooth chatted excitedly in return, spun a few times around Jack's head before settling on his shoulder.

And finally, the burst of golden sand and good-natured smile signified the coming of sun-haired Sandman.

"Good, you guys are here." said Jack.

"My friends, thank you for coming." said North in his low voice.

"You know the last time you called us here, I almost spewed into your sleigh, all my eggs were smashed(he shuddered) and I got shrunk yay big. On EASTER SUNDAY!" Bunnymund held out three fingers, obviously exaggerating. "This better be important… And good, North."

"Ha ha. You know that it was it wasn't my fault. But it wasn't me who called you all here today. It is Jack." North extended his hand towards Jack.

"Jack?"

"Ah yeah. It was me." Jack said nervously. "Listen," The Guardians gathered around him. ", there was this little girl, Lily. I was with her when I saw Pitch coming through the window. He came for Lily, after she fell asleep. He grabbed her by the collar. There was a bright light and suddenly, Lily was gone. And then there was moonlight filling the room. It seemed to burn Pitch, so he ran away. I tried to give chase but he escaped. Oh, and he left this behind." Jack put his hand into his pocket and carefully took out the small glittering gem. "I've never seen it happened before and I can't figure it out. I need your help."

"It can't be. The last time Pitch disappeared, it was for a hundred years. It has only been three since we last saw him. How could he have escaped his own Nightmare?" gasped Tooth.

"I don't know. But I'm more concerned is what happened to the little girl - What happened to Lily?" said Jack "How did she…how did she just disappear?"

No one noticed, but Lily's sister's face hardened cold at the mentioning of her sister.

"This doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Bunny "Pitch has always been intent on making children fear him. He had never actually harm a child physically, let alone causing her to disappear entirely. That violates everything a spirit's supposed to be." He stomped his rabbit feet angrily.

"Perhaps not entirely." said North, turning to Jack. "You say Pitch escaped, that might mean that he hasn't done everything he set out to do."

North paused for a moment, then said again:

"May I see that gemstone?"

Jack was slightly surprised, but agreed anyway. He passed Santa Claus the stone.

Upon touching it, North's face lit up with wonder. But immediately, it darkened into an anger so uncharacteristic Jack had never seen him wear it before.

"It can't be." seethed the bearded man.

"What is it? What's that stone?" enquired the others, alarmed at his grave expression.

North didn't reply instantly. He seemed to need to steady himself first. When he began to talk, his face was painted with fury, but a fury under tight control.

"My friends, I'm afraid Pitch certainly has returned, much earlier than we had anticipated. And he has discovered a very strong, very ancient, very dangerous power." North stopped briefly before continuing, "Of all of us here, I believe only Sandman and I am aware of the existence of such a power. Its name…" North slowly turned to gaze at the Globe of Belief.

"…is Versten."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

It seems we won't be learning Lily's sister name in this chapter. There is a reason for this, and I apologise if that reason annoys you. It's just something I'm compelled to keep a secret until that right moment.

I'm posting chapter 4 immediately after this, since it's been written as one chapter. But if I were to keep it as such, it would be too long for a single chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The plan

"_Only a sister can be strong like a father, annoy like a brother, care like a mother and support like a friend."- Anonymous._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"It was a technique of Father Time and Mother Nature, both potent spirits at the core of both this world and Real World."

"The Legendary Spirits." mumbled Bunnymund.

"Besides Man in the Moon, you say?" asked Jack.

"Aye, no one has ever seen them in millenniums. They used this magic to create the first spirits and perhaps the first of the magical species. To think that Pitch might have learned this from them…" North shook his head.

"But what exactly does it do?" questioned Tooth.

"It transforms a being into the core of their souls. You take the core of their being and existence, and you press it together, and you condense it into a single, physical, solid form. Often, it is in the form of a single crystal. This" North raised the gemstone Jack had given him to the light, which gently passes around and through it. "is Lisanna 'Lily' Albarn's soul. Right here. In this tiny stone."

"No way." Jack said, agape, his shoulder slumping.

"Aye. This is her heart. This gemstone. Good thing you rescued it, Jack." North said.

Everyone's eyes were on the gemstone held in North's fingers now, as if it is the greatest, endlessly fascinating wonder in the world. It is indeed beautiful, Jack's hands shook slightly as he stretched them out, wanting to hold it.

"All this time, she's right here."

There was a sob that seemed to echo in the room. And now everyone turned their attention to Lily's sister, whose gaze is still fixed upon the jewel in North's hand. Apparently, she could feel the presence of her sister recognizing and calling out to her wordlessly from the stone.

"Hold on, who's this?" said Bunnymund warily.

"I think an introduction is due. Jack?" smiled North.

"Uh…" Jack scratched his head "Everyone, this is Lily's older sister." Turning his head sideways he met the girl's gaze "And this is North, also known as Santa Claus(who smiled and shrugged at her); Bunny the Bunny(a glare), I mean Easter Bunny; Sandy, the Sandman(a friendly waving hand appeared on the top of his head); and finally Tooth- the Tooth Fairy('Hi!')." He gestured to each one of them as he said it.

"Nice to meet you." Lily's sister said politely, but her eyes were frowning.

"We are the Guardians, protector of children and creators of Hope, Dreams Wonder, Memories and Fun." said

In her defense, the girl had just witnessed her sister turned into a stone, then followed the Spirit of winter into an utterly bizarre new world filled with bunnies, elves and giants. It would be incredible, to the point of utter nonsense if she weren't at least baffled by everything, which is why the girl was fumbling for words.

"Not to be rude, but why exactly is the girl's sister here?" voiced Bunnymund bluntly.

"Shh. Bunny, be nice to her." scolded Tooth "Hi, I'm Tooth. I hope you're taking this in well."

"And how on earth is she supposed to do that? Just think of what she's been through!" said Bunny indignantly. "Why have you brought her here? I assumed _you_ were the one responsible for this." Said Bunny accusingly, turning to Jack.

"And how can she see us anyway? No matter how you look at it, she's no kid."

"An adult who can see Guardians? How fascinating." North stroke his beard. "And you said she saw Pitch, too, didn't you Jack?" Jack nodded.

"She did."

"I think she's only a teenager, North." Toothiana corrected.

"How can this be?" growled Bunnymund.

"Don't look at me. I have _no_ idea." Said Jack with his palms upward in surrender.

"Ignore them, sweetie." Said Tooth gently "I'm really sorry about your loss."

_Loss, is that truly what it is?_

She thought.

_Have I lost my only sister?_

She grinded her teeth.

"I'm very sorry. There are lots of things I don't understand right now. But none of that matters." everything about her now was becoming desperate.

"My little sister, I love her more than anything. No matter what it takes me, please help me bring her back!"

The Guardians looked at each other. An air of silence and regretfulness hung between them. For a while, no one moved, save the soft hovering wingbeats of Tooth and the sound of their breathing.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if there is a way…" North tried to explain with great difficulty, and also great sympathy.

Lily's elder sister's arm flopped to her sides. She could feel every part of her emotions was weeping with loss, grief and bereavement. Her sister, now in a never-changing vegetative state, was as if dead. She could not help the welling despair...

But Sandy was waving his hand frantically and symbols flashed in and out of existence above his head. No one noticed at first, but then eventually he caught attention.

"What's he saying?"

"Shostakovich! Sandy's saying that there _is _a way." Exclaimed North. "What is it, Sandy?"

Flash. Tree. Flash. Mountain. Flash. A distant village. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Whoa, slow down, Sandy."

After a while, the images ended, and Sandy looked out of breath.

"No, that's too dangerous, Sandy. Much too dangerous." Bunnymund couldn't believe that Sandy had suggested that at all.

"What did he say?"

"He said since the power was originally from Mother Nature, perhaps if you could meet up with her, you might be able to reverse the spell on the stone. Transform the essence of Lily Albarn's soul into back into herself once more." Tooth explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad, does it?" Jack said.

"Jack, you are still a young spirit, compared to us." North kindly said. "Many things are still a mystery, but one thing we know for sure: Mother Nature hid herself a very long time ago and no one has seen her since.

"We know that she had hid herself in Perennial Mountain," Sandman created the rough image of the said place ", but the path to finding her is a treacherous and dangerous one. You will have to travel to the Unguarded World, places outside the protection of us Guardians. No one comes out of such journey unchanged, unscathed. I would not advise any of you to attempt it."

A thick silence hung in the air. The Guardians, at least, clearly grasp the gravity of the situation before them, and they knew something must be done fast. But where to start? Where to start finding Pitch? He is as elusive as a shadow. Where to find out more about Pitch's newly acquired power that can turn people into a speck of diamond, since the knowledge is so ancient? What are the chances of standing against that power? Although they knew, no one seemed to be able to do anything.

Lily's sister, however, who in this whole explanation had not once participated, instead simply quietly gathered intelligence to figure it all out on her own. All in all, she was less noticeable in the whole affair. But now, now she was frozen with a cold, deadly anger.

"I will do it."

Her words echoed the hall, unhesitating and firm it sounded; it seemed to slow down time, and the others turned to her in a uniform stunned emotion.

"I will go to this Mountain, regardless of where, and bring my sister back." She said.

The Guardians' eyes were on her, but she wasn't uncomfortable. Her posture was erect and sure as she returned their gaze without falter.

After digesting the bold decision this girl just made, eventually, North shook his head.

"My dear girl, you have no idea, not in the slightest of how dangerous it is out there." He approached and shook her shoulder, bending to look at her eye-to-eye. His voice was also heavy.

"Perhaps, but I'll do it anyway." She said, eyes softening into a long sad look. "I'm her sister. Who will do it if not me? And," she paused faintly. "I love her. I won't just abandon her because of this."

Do nothing? It was incomprehensible to her. Surely it was a choice, the easier choice, but it is not the right one for her. She was filled with dread and anticipation for the consequences of her decision, but her resolution would not waver. She would not allow it to! Love for her sister filled her. And in turn, love filled her with courage.

She would however admit it upset her that no one appeared to want to further discuss a way to save Lily, despite their talk of being 'protectors of children'. But of course, she would never go so far as to ask them risk their lives for their jobs, whatever that proclaimed job is.

"You know, you have a possibility of…you know, not coming back yourself." Bunny stated quietly (which earned him a reprimanding jab and a glare from Tooth and Jack)

"Not before I make sure she's safe." Lily's sister said in an end-of-discussion tone.

"Just wanted to be sure you know what you're doing," Bunny shrugged. ", and not gone bonkers or anything." His head turned to Jack, "Your girl's got guts."

"Hey, she's not my girl." Jack said, half serious, half lightly.

"I think what we're trying to say is, we really admire your desire to save your sister. We'll give you all the help we can." Tooth smiled gently, placing a caring hand on the girl's shoulder. Lily's elder sister smiled at the Tooth Fairy in return, but it seemed more forced.

"You should know that we would have come with you ourselves." Tooth said again. "But the children of the world need us. We are needed here to protect them. And to find out about Pitch's plan."

"Now that's a grand idea, Tooth!"

"Wha-?" Everyone turned to look at North.

"One of us should go with the little lady here." North trumpeted, beaming widely.

"What?"

"And I recommend Jack." he chuckled.

"_WHAT!?_" they all cried out.

"It's not like no one's ever survived. With Jack coming with you, dear, you'll be sure to come back alive."

Jack winced. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why choose me? Wouldn't it be more reasonable to pick Sandy or someone more powerful?"

"My friend, you _are_ powerful. You should have realised it by now." North once again intervened. "Secondly, you yourself are a seasoned traveller. You've been to many places before: Santoff Clausen, Wayland Wood, High Valley… Am I right?"

Jack made a reluctant nod. Yes, he knew those places. He'd been there before in the 300 lonely years of wandering.

"There you have it! You're the best man for the job." North stated finally.

"But North, those are all places within our world. I've never been to the Unguarded Realms in years." Jack tried to explain.

"Well, neither have we." said Bunny sourly.

"Look Jack, Christmas is almost upon us. I need time, time to prepare. And I can't risk it - not now. I'm already behind schedule as it is."

"And Sandman and I are working 24/7 to get our jobs done."

"That leaves Bunny, but…" North said. Bunny's ears perked up as they mentioned his name.

"Well, it looks I really am the most suitable candidate for the job." teased Jack, rubbing in Bunnymund's face that out of the two of them, Jack was evidently the more powerful. "So, when do we start?"

"In the morning. Tonight, we all stay at my Workshop. Between the four of us, we'll figure out who's going look for Pitch."

Jack had a feeling this would happen. He had wanted to be the one who hunts Pitch down and make him pay for what he did to Lily. But he knew he was needed more elsewhere. He guessed that they would eventually decide on Bunny being the one to follow Pitch's scent, since Easter was still months away and him being the more agile one on many terrains. But we'll see.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I am not jumping on the sister bandwagon that's been going on lately, especially after the release of the movie Frozen. I liked that movie ok. But the reason I choose to tell a story partially revolving around a sister's love is because I have a three-year-old sister myself, much like Lily. It's just easier for me to sympathise with one's love for a little sister. If I had a brother I would have wrote a bit differently. But hey, I'm not complaining at all.

I think I'm drawing Jack's journey's inspiration more on a short film clip in Fantasia 2000. Good heavens was it breathtaking.

Please spare just a few seconds to write a review. Just a few short but sincere lines would make any author's day.

Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5: Night time at the pole

Chapter 5

"Here, I have something for you." uttered Father Christmas.

He held out a single necklace. For its pendant was a small, fragile in appearance, twinkling crystal- Lily's soul. Lily's sister's eyes softly fell on it, behind her composure and control was a stir of emotion, for she could feel the presence of her sister in that tiny, little gemstone.

North gently placed the necklace in her hands. Her fingers curled up around it, as if protecting and sheltering that tiny flicker of life within the jewel.

"Thank you, North." she said, filled with gratitude, yet in that moment her voice sounded unmindful to the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Lily's sister sat in her bedroom, which was provided for by North at his Workshop. She had put the necklace around her neck, and a peace rested upon her heart. She felt like her baby sister was content and securely asleep upon her shoulder, just like any other day between them, and had wrapped her tiny hands around her neck.<p>

_Lily..._

The memory of her sister filled her with so much love, love that also brought pain and immense sorrow. She covered the little stone with her left hand and touched it softly. _I promise you, you'll be okay. I'll bring you home, Lily._

The feeling of her own sister's soul beneath her fingers made her want to cry. Here, in this lovely and yet empty room, there is no one in front of whom she must urge herself to remain strong. There was no one there to mock or pity her, her and her inability to prevent the whole situation from ever beginning. She could be her true, shaken self here, in the enclosed privacy of the place, in the lack of others there. But it was also lonely. Very lonely to be here, and to feel like this.

"Meo"

The sound startled her, even if only by a bit. From the corner of her eye, through the long strands of hair sweeping over the side of her face, she caught the sight of a very familiar creature.

She sniffed.

"Oh, Luna. Why are you here?"

She took the cat into her lap. It didn't resist(this time) and curled itself on its new 'nest', enjoying the warmth of its owner.

Luna's own warmth, however slight, comforted her.

* * *

><p>Everyone needs rest once a while. Yes, even the big furry Yetis and the pointy-hatted elves are no exception. That's why it's so quiet in Santa Claus' Workshop right now.<p>

After midnight, everyone had retired. The lights had gone in most halls, all of which were filled in a breath-taking silence. But that silence is not empty. It was the sort of queer silence you might have felt before, when one thing you've always thought in connection of restlessness and perpetual motion suddenly becomes unfamiliarly still, like a millpond.

All residents of the Workshop was most likely in slumber, but Jack rarely felt like sleeping when everyone else did. He had this contemplating habit of sitting by a glass window, face hidden behind his hood and stare at the faint glow of night. Night had always possessed a sort of redeeming light, but it is so obscure hardly many take notice of it. This light from the night is made of starlight and moonlight, cool and soothing. In the pole, one may have the chance to observe the aurora, its ethereal beauty. It is another reason why Jack had always enjoyed visiting North. They had got along well, but there is a pleasantness of the pole that perhaps only winter spirits can understand.

Before the lights went out, a meeting between the Guardians had taken place privately. In that meeting, indeed the Easter Bunny had been elected to be the one to track Pitch, which of course came as no surprise to Jack. Bunny had an excellent sense of smell, and he could enlist the help of the flora on the way. Tooth and Sandy would take turn locating the Boogeyman as well, but only as a secondary measure. North would be in charge of supervising any intelligence the group can find; and they would be communicating via snow globes when necessary, to which Bunny had insisted that he could use his own magic to contact North himself. More instructions and advice were then given to Jack on exactly which course should he take on the journey ahead of him. North'd also warned Jack of the possibility that Pitch Black might want to target Jack's group in order to recover Lily's heart. Since performing such a thing takes up enormous power, Pitch won't be doing it again any time soon. But, if Pitch had gone out of his way in order to use it on Lily, he might come to steal the gemstone.

"Be very careful Jack. We can't be sure what he'll do…"

Jack redirected his thoughts back to the view outside. That was when he noticed Baby Tooth trying to catch his attention.

"What is it Baby?" he leaned with one hand pressed against the glass, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

Baby Tooth was pointing to something outside. Jack couldn't make out what it was, but before he could say anything in addition, Baby Tooth had motioned him to follow her and flew away.

"Hey wait a minute."

Since the windows couldn't be opened here. Jack snatched his staff and skipped across the halls until he reached a door that led outside. He quickly opened it and projected himself up into the sky, where he found Baby Tooth waiting for him.

Baby Tooth chatted excitedly in her cute little squeals and again gestured for him to follow.

They trimmed through the polar air that was moistureless and perishing, around the entirety of North's Workshop. Finally, Baby Tooth suddenly zoomed to an end.

"Now, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked

Baby Tooth quickly shook her head and pointed to a balcony below them. Jack followed her direction and saw someone he had not expected.

"Lily's sister? Is that why you took me here?" he exclaimed at Baby Tooth.

The little fairy nodded.

"What do you want _me_ to do? Go and talk to her?"

Another nod.

"Well, things are a little…difficult between us. I kind of saw her sister being turned into a stone and she thought I was with Pitch." Jack tried to explain.

Baby Tooth just looked and listened to him. Jack had expected Tooth and the others calling him for help, but it turned out Baby Tooth wanted him to have a conversation with Lily's sister!

"It's not going to exactly be easy to talk to her you know."

Jack looked down at the balcony again. Lily's older sister was leaning against the barrister, a blanket thrown on her shoulder, her hair moving with the wind. What disturbed Jack was her face, her eyes were searching the distance in the way he often did; only, she couldn't seem to find what she needed. Her brows frowned and her mouth was set in a grim line. Her face looked so troubled and forlorn that he promptly understood why Baby Tooth would want him to help her.

"Ggrrh, but how am I supposed to talk to her?" he turned to Baby Tooth.

Luckily, the girl helped.

"Is someone there?"

Cripes, she heard them.

"I heard you." the girl stated when there was a sudden stop to the chatter.

_Figures_

He dived underneath the balcony. When he shot up again and suddenly appeared in front of her, she pulled back in surprise, but calmed down quickly enough as she recognised him.

"I thought I heard someone talking."

"Yeah, well, I was just, er, out for a midnight stroll." Jack scratched his head. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She said quietly.

Jack stood beside her and leaned on the barrister, too. A vast stretch of the North pole laid before them. North's Workshop was built like a fortress on a mount, so below them were the edge of a stunning precipice.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jack asked.

"No, I couldn't." she admitted. "And you yourself?"

"Yeah, it's been one hell of a day, huh?"

She nodded and didn't say anything else.

It has become quiet between them again, and Jack had no idea if he should interpret it as disagreeable or simple, plain silence.

"Are you thinking of your sister?"

It was a simple and casual question, enough to be friendly and should yield the answer as to how she was feeling.

She shifted somewhat.

"Yes." she said, uncomfortable for not knowing what more to say.

"You can talk to me about it." Jack offered tentatively. "I may not look it, but I know how much you're going through."

He breathed in deeply.

"I had a sister once."

For a most fleeting moment she was as still as stone, but then her fists clenched on the barrister; but as she turned to look at the spirit next to her, her eyes were soft.

Jack scratched his head and averted his eyes. Now that he had told her about his sister, he felt somewhat obligated to share this story about his past, even though he'd never told anyone about it before. It wasn't comfortable bringing it up. "It was a long time ago, on a day that everything's covered in snow, we were out skating on a frozen pond. The ice cracked beneath her, and Emily was about to fall-"

"Stop! Please..." she interrupted.

Jack was jerked out of his nostalgia and looked at the girl in surprise. Baby Tooth whimpered nervously.

"Anyone could see that you're not comfortable telling me about this." she hastily explained. "It is a private tale in your life, and I'm only a stranger. Please do not force yourself to tell it when I have not earned the right to know." her eyes, as they gazed into his conveyed everything.

"Although I deeply appreciate your efforts to make me feel better, it does not have to be at this expense."

Jack could only stare at her in surprise, but somehow her words made him feel at ease again.

"So, this journey we're having," an attempt to change the subject on his part. "You volunteered for it so readily back then. Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am." she said, silently letting out a sigh. "And I shall admit to feeling afraid as well. North told me of many things to anticipate for if we are to journey across the Unguarded Realms. However," she said. "I have decided that I will not allow my fears to rule me and my decision. Whatever may happen, I shall overcome it, for Lily's sake."

Through her words, Jack felt he could understand what it felt like, perhaps even better than before. He would have done the same for Emily. Yet, he could not help but admire her resolve. She is just one human girl – one girl against countless potentially evil spirits and Fearlings that will try to take her younger sister's heart for selfish purposes, one girl wiling to travel across a distance of a continental scale to reach the Perennial Mountains, where she would have to face the most ancient and unpredictable spirit and persuade her to restore her sister's life. Yet, she would still do it without wavering, without faltering to fear.

For once, he felt glad, even honoured to be her companion, and she his. Unlike him, she did not have magical powers. And while that did not make her weak and fragile, he was determined to protect her and see her through to the end – for the sake of their shared dream.

* * *

><p>Silence overtook them once more, but this time, Jack felt certain softness in it. They fixed their gaze upon the far horizon, where Jack could detect a small splotch of light, glowing unknowably.<p>

With the rising of the wind and sudden splinter of moonlight, Jack asked his companion.

"I think I never knew your name." he said as it dawned on him. "Never got the chance." he scratched his head sheepishly.

She glanced briefly at Jack, then absent-mindedly knitted her fingers.

"Mary..."

"Mary, huh?" Jack handled the name gingerly. "It's a pretty name."

She smiled awkwardly and turned away, murmuring "I...It's just a name." Though he could have sworn for the briefest moment, she looked flushed.

They watched the world together, the aurora and the arctic night, and it wasn't until the new day had peaked that Mary went back inside and Jack flew away with a goodbye.

* * *

><p>* Lines in <em>italics<em> indicate the character's thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Parting

Chapter 6

"Why isn't the Bunny coming with us?" Jack enquired.

"Oh, missing me already, Jack? Too bad though, I have a very important mission on my hands." The Easter Bunny huffed with a boast. "But not to worry - I'll let you know when I send Pitch flying."

"Not a chance, Cotton Tail. I'll return so quick I'll find him before you do."

"Just you try it." smirked the other Guardian.

"It's a race, then." Jack said with cocky smile.

"Ah, they just love head-butting, don't they?" chuckled North. "Alright now, everyone. Bunny and Sandy are just here to see you off ("Aw, I didn't know you care, Bunny") Tooth and I are going to take you to the border of our land and make sure you cross it safely. Then, you can begin your journey to Perennial Mountain."

Mary recognized it as the name of the mountain rumored to be where Mother Nature had hid herself eons ago. The name itself does suggest something old and perpetual.

"And how do we get there? Mary can't fly, remember?" Jack said.

An amused smile flit across the mentioned person's face as she realized just how easy it was for Jack to mention flight, as if it was such a usual thing that took neither effort or thought. Three out of five Guardians can fly on their own, after all. However, her lack of ability to fly and/or instantaneous teleport was an evident handicap in the journey, and that was somewhat irking her.

"Why, on the Sleigh of course."- it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Just as North said it, as if to prove his point, the elves began to coax the Sleigh out into the clearing. The eight mighty reindeers pawed the ground restlessly, blowing out white puffs from their nostrils like engines of a locomotive. To top it off, Jack forgot how massive they were, like fighting bulls ready for the game. These were no docile and sweet creatures.

What amazed Jack more was how upgraded the Sleigh was in just three years. The seats have been refurbished (though the lack of seatbelts was still apparent, much to Bunnymund's grunt of disapproval), the wings repainted in bright red and gleaming, straight and poised and as if it could take off any second; it was a mechanical mixture between the traditional sleigh and a real fighting jet. Jack had marveled at the Sleigh in the past, but now, he felt almost brought to tears.

"Still loving the sleigh. A beauty, she is, no?" Now it was Santa's turn to grow smug. It seemed like every Guardian couldn't wait for the chance to show off his or hers talent and magic to the others. "Just polished her, too. This baby's gonna be ready for Christmas. Hop on!"

North positioned himself at the driver's seat while Mary sat herself besides him. Tooth and Jack took the back seat.

"See ya, Bunny." Jack said, turning back.

"Eh."

"You, too, Sandy."

Sandman created a gentleman's hat on his head and raised it in goodbye.

Jack smiled one more time before returning his view back to the front, ready for the ride. Too bad Bunny wasn't gonna be there, feeling queasy, for him to tease.

The tunnel spewed the Sleigh and its riders into an open space. The sleigh began to drag itself upwards towards the sky. The space was clear and brilliant with the colours of the early morn, and all winds were fully awake, seemingly rushing to meet them.

Jack dissolved into laughter like a victorious child. He stood up and raised himself to the sky, delighting in the euphoric sensation coursing through him, engulfing him. Despite the fact that Jack could fly himself, the feeling of riding North's sleigh never gets old. It only gets better!

"What did I tell you, huh?" cackled North loudly and Tooth couldn't help a smile as well.

.

.

.

The Sleigh brushed against the ground, signaling this journey's end and the beginning of a new one. One person after another was slowly deposited onto the bare, hard soil. There was no longer any snow. In front of them, several yards away, was a deep and wide ravine, plunging down and separating the other side save for a single silver bridge, dully lit against the background.

"This is it." Whispered Tooth, her eyes seemed to be drawn towards the murky distance beyond the rock face. There was a thin mist shrouding that land partially. "The border of the Unguarded World..."

Everyone seemed to be magnetically drawn to the mysterious other side, too. The closest comparison that could be made was that it was like spotting a very rare creature of the wild; and it knows you are there, and it is wordlessly staring back. You're so absorbed in seeing this creature that your memory is working to etch every detail of it into your mind. Everyone seemed to be in a brief, light trance before a twig cracked under North's footfall woke them.

"I'm afraid this is where we part with you, my friends." Said North in his most quiet and solemn tone. "I can't take you beyond this point. Because beyond that bridge, a Guardian's ability to fly becomes significantly smaller."

"Here are some things to help you on your journey." Tooth stretched out her arm, a small pack held in her hands.

"Thank you so much." Mary said, with a ceremonious bow. "You've already given us more than enough supplies."

"Ah, don't mention it, sweetie. We're glad we could help." Tooth pulled the other girl into a hug, which surprised her a little. But she didn't want to hurt Tooth's feelings, so she returned the hug the best she could. "Have a safe journey."

"You, too." said Mary Albarn.

When Tooth released her from the hug, Jack touched Mary's shoulder and quietly said: "Let's go."

The two broke away from the two Guardians and stepped onto the bridge, which, although was solid and not the ropey dangling kind, seemed to vibrate faintly when their foot first touched it. One could almost took that little vibration for humming, but it lasted only a fleeting moment before quieting. Their following footsteps engaged no response from this mysterious bridge.

Jack stepped onto the bridge first. And Mary…Three steps onto the bridge, Mary turned and gave Tooth and North a goodbye. It came out as only a simple, gentle wave, her voice chose this particular moment to fail her. She didn't want to say that simple word of farewell - it made it all seemed like the end, which it certainly was not going to be.

The two returned her wave, a heavy smile grew on their lips. Mary was thankful, and she turned away and quickly caught up with the sight of Jack's retreating back.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's shout out:<p>

Thank you **markwyldespinebuster **forliking and having faith in my story, however slight. Truth be told, I was having a pretty crappy day after having an argument with my mum when you reviewed and followed my story. The news of your being 'in' made me so happy I forgot all my sadness and was able to enjoy the day again. So I really can't thank you enough. I hope you'll continue to enjoy "Always be with you."

.

In other news, I know this is quite a brief chapter. But it's part of the stage as a whole just like any other chapter I suppose.


	7. Chapter 7: Peter Pan in the woods

Chapter 7

It was an awkward silence between them, Jack decided.

And he had good reason, too: he and Mary had barely spoken to each other since the night before. It is noteworthy how, in the three centuries that he'd been invisible, he had rarely had anyone to talk to save himself and, occasionally, the Moon(_not like he'd ever say anything back_, Jack thought). But Jack never had any difficulty picking up a smart line or a conversation with those who _could_ see him, like the other Guardians. This silence made him…uncomfortable, since clearly, Mary could see him. This silence brought him back to a time when he was like a wind: solitary and carefree, but also invisible.

Mary, however, didn't seem too bothered by the prolonged silence. She busied herself by immersing in their surroundings, observing the signs and the landmarks. Once very often, her gaze would shift to the map she was holding in her hands.

They'd been travelling through what's called 'Murmur's Wood' on the map. It lined the border of the Unguarded World.

It was unlike any other wood she had ever seen - It really did seem very magical in a very queer way. On top of that, it was mysterious, too.

Mary was especially impressed with the trees. How massive they were. Eerily massive, she should say. Their muscular trunk stretched up into majestic heights, where their boughs locked into one another and their dull green canopy solemnly watched them. Both travellers were justifiably dwarfed in the midst of the ancient trees.

Jack, he was like a wizard in her eyes - a magician of ice and snow. She had noticed the ground freezing beneath his feet and the thin layer of frost forming in his presence upon the balustrade the night before. To her, his presence was dream-like. It was somehow solid and palpable, but also surreal. He made for a curious companion on this journey, but it was rather…heartening that she was not solitary in this mysterious Murmur's Wood. Somehow, he gave off a subtle white light that radiated perfectly with in the dim of the place.

Mary turned her attention back to the map for a while, absent-mindedly brushing aside a stray strand of hair and tugging it back into her ponytail. Now that her surroundings had slowly begun to match the description of the map, it was easier to locate exactly where they were in the woods. Jack's memory had been accurate, it seemed- thank heavens. If she was read the map correctly, which she had some confidence she did, they should arrive at a town called Aberyst at late noon the next day, at the latest sunset, taking into account their current walking speed. She could not get rid of the irritation that although she was the one who wanted to complete the journey most, she was the slower one in the two.

Mary pondered many things else as she scanned other parts of the map. She decided to ask her companion about his travels.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her.

"Have you ever been to other parts of this land before?"

Jack rifled his memory for a quick moment before he answered "Yes, but not all of them."

"For how long did you live here?"

"Just the Unguarded Land? About 50 years I suppose... 70, tops."

Mary grew quiet for a second "That's…a long time." _How old exactly is Jack?_

Jack smiled, "Not actually. I got bored of this place, you know? Miles and miles of wilderness unending. That's why I spend most of my time in the Real world." he said, ambling. "Out of the others, I'm the guy who actually spends some quality time with kids."

A feat Jack was very fond of bragging.

"Is that why you were there, in my home, when Pitch Black came?" she tried to recall. "Were you playing with my sister?", she diverted her eyes from the road ahead and instead to Jack.

"Yes, I was watching over her."

"How come I couldn't see you then? How come I could see you now?"

"That's what we, the other Guardians and I, don't know." Jack replied. "North, Tooth and Sandy think it's amazing."

"I wonder." Mary pondered.

"I am fairly certain that your bratty cat saw me, though." He joked.

"Luna? You know, the strangest thing happened last night after you left - Luna came to my room in the Workshop. It's incredible." Mary said, some excitement creeping into her face. "She can't have followed us all the way to North's Workshop, can she?"

"She is a very bratty cat." Jack, chuckling, agreed.

Smiling, a keen but slightly regretful expression flitted across her face.

"I'm going to miss Luna…I hope she gets along well with the elves at the Workshop."

Jack didn't say it, but he personally wouldn't count on that. Mary, on the other hand, was fully determined to pick the cat up once they have returned from their voyage.

Jack himself found that his discomfort of their silence had vanished rather quickly as something dawned on him: Mary wasn't ignoring him. She wasn't rejecting his existence, but rather it was because of the quiet person she was.

Yes, the more Jack thought about it, it was quite unlike him to have worried at all.

...But then again, Mary Albarn was the first adult human person Jack Overland Frost had spoken in possibly three centuries. As a Guardian he never tired of bringing joy to children. But to be able to talk to someone new once in a while sure brings a fresh breeze.

* * *

><p><em>"It would be too easy to say that I feel invisible. Instead, I feel painfully visible, and entirely ignored."<em> ― David Levithan, _Every Day._

* * *

><p>They'd walked on for quite some time now. Between every few hours of trekking Mary would suggest that they rest for 5 minutes in order to preserve their stamina. They had a whole day's worth of travelling after all. It is a common survival strategy to rest between travel to restore one's strength.<p>

But despite Mary's rational request, Jack felt that she was pressing on quite vigorously. Mary was quick to be back on her feet and asking that they continue even though Jack felt she had barely rest herself. Not him, mind you. Being a spirit, Jack does not feel the taxation of exhaustion as much as normal humans do. But even though he did not feel as physically drained, he was aware of how exacting a daylong trip like this can be to Mary. It was admirable that she didn't complain at all even unto the end of the day.

...

A few hours before sunset, Mary suggested that they begin making camp. If they delayed this process til near sundown, there would simply be not enough time. She asked if Jack knew a place suitable for encampment, to which he teased her for using such fancy words. Exasperated, Mary told Jack to give her a straightforward answer, to which he finally said no.

"I can go ahead and look for one, if you want." He offered nicely, and she nodded gratefully. "I won't go too far. So don't worry." He grinned, half-teasingly and half-assuringly.

"You may be used to handling children, Jack Frost, but I am not a child." She huffed. "I'm not afraid to be on my own."

Jack had his own protests, but decided to take her word for it.

He returned with news that half-an-hour walk from where they were standing was a snug clearing with shrubs and undergrowth enclosing the area. Thanking him, Mary decided that it was best that they made camp there.

After having been guided to the spot, Mary proceeded to fish out the requisite tools for setting up shelter and the like. All of the necessary supplies for the journey were provided by Santa himself in a hardy, cloth eye-catchingly striped cross shoulder bag. The bag itself was explained to be able to store an insane and possibly limitless amount of goods, a claim that Mary was first wary of. However, after examining it, she was indeed very astonished to find that it was true ("What did I tell you, eh?") She could make out what felt like parts of a tent, blankets, sleeping bags, lanterns, rope, etc. among other things.

"If you want to deliver presents to every single one of the millions of children in the whole world in just one night," North raised a single finger, "you're gonna need something like this, m'dear." North patted Mary with his heavy hands and presented her with the purse.

North was doing what he did best again, drawing from his 'center', which was the ability to create and draw out wonder. And yes, Mary was quite speechless then.

The memory now had become a fond one. She enjoyed the jolliness of the white-bearded man and his great enthusiasm in everything, amongst his other qualities. He welcomed people, regardless of who they were, with the same demeanor and cheer, and he ignited in others a bright spark of great wonder. She was sure that was the same way others feel about him.

After a couple of hardworking hours, Mary could look at her work with pride. The tent was erect and lined with soft, thermal materials for sleeping. She had sprayed some insect repellent, but decided against lighting a mosquito coil because she wasn't sure if Jack would be accustomed with the possible smell. She guessed that he might never have had proper camping experience; perhaps it would be best not to light it.

She even set up a Dutch stove and prepared some food and beverage for the two, though she was rationing them- who knows how long this journey was going to take.

The rustling of a thicket made Mary froze in alarm, but it turned out to be a familiar white-haired Guardian in a deep blue hoodie. And Mary calmed quickly. Jack had offered to help her set up camp, but instead she politely asked him to scout their campsite for any possible danger, or perhaps just to get to know the terrain a bit more. Jack complied, though he had traversed Murmur's Woods a few times before.

"I'm home!" Jack announced. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Well welcome back. Good to see that you're alright. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Besides the fact that this path we're travelling on suddenly ends with a bunch of thick bushes and trees? Nope, just your good ole forest." Jack said idly, letting his staff ride on his shoulders and staggering around the camp.

"What?" Mary shot up from her seat.

"Did I mention they are _thorn_ bushes, pretty much impassable?"

Mary went to the map again, quickly eye-checking the route. She grimaced.

"This can't be right. The path on the map is still useable. It leads straight to Aberyst. But," she slumped and sighed a bit, ", then again, who knows how old this map is. Maybe things have changed. Roads that don't exist anymore may show on the map." To this Jack would agree. Rare are maps detailing the territory of the Unguarded World. The ones they had in possession was quite likely to be outdated in some places.

Mary looked at Jack. "Do you know of another way?"

"Uh-uh." Jack shook his head.

"Do you think we can find a way around the forest if we turned back?"

"Negative. The woods grow alongside a cliff between this world and the next. There are no ways around it, only across. No way over it, either, since Guardians can't fly very well here."

The camp sunk into soupy silence that was thick with thoughts, evaluating a way they can overcome this situation. They could not give up, could they? So early in the journey, too.

After a long time, Mary said solemnly "We'll think of a way. But for now, we should rest and have something to eat." _Let's not rush the solution, let it come in its own time._ Mary told herself so.

Mary went to warm some of the soup North had provided beforehand. After scooping out a portion and blowing the steam, she gave it to Jack, whose face was shining with an amused smile.

"Now who's treating who like a child? You don't have to give me the soup to me first. And you don't have to _blow_ it for me.", he teasingly said, to which Mary flushed.

"Just take your soup.", she spluttered, annoyed.

"Aye, aye, ma'am." Jack said obediently. Setting the bowl on his lap, he tried to make peace. "I'm sorry I teased you. I just thought since you're more tired, you should eat first."

Mary didn't say anything, but her look clearly said she forgave him. She wasn't really mad in the first place. Only perhaps flustered.

"Don't belittle yourself. You must be tired, too." She said, taking a sip from the bowl. "I'm sorry that I forced you into this long, tiring journey."

Jack let out a chuckle in the midst of his stirring the contents of the bowl.

"You didn't force me, Mary. We all decided that I would come." Jack said.

"But-"

"I'm a Guardian. We're very tough and strong., me especially. Also, I can fly. So I'm not even that tired." Jack made dramatic gestures. "A day's walk is nothing compared to the work we Guardians do everyday."

An okay-you-can-have-it-your-way smile of surrender flashed across Mary's face.

"Say, you remind me of Peter Pan. Maybe even more so than you do Jack Frost." Mary said, eyes shimmering in thought and wonder.

"What do you mean? I _am_ Jack Frost." Jack said, perplexed.

"The Jack Frost in the legends was an old man with a white beard and ancient face - the spirit of winter." Mary explained. "You're a flying, stubborn, devil-may-care boy accompanied by a fairy. That sounds much more like Peter Pan, wouldn't you say?" Mary chuckled.

"That doesn't make sense." Jack said, frowning in confusion. "How can I be anything other than who I am, other than Jack Frost? I've always been and looked like this. Your legend must have got me wrong."

"I see that now. But at least the legend got your mischievous personality alright, am I wrong?" Mary smiled peacefully.

"Hey, I'm not-…Well, maybe. But only a little. And what's this about a fairy?" Jack said, feigning exasperation. "Am I starting to look like Tooth now?"

"You mean you-…never mind. I thought you knew." Mary said, surprised.

"What? Am I being kept in the dark about something?"

"Try feeling the hood of your jacket." Mary suggested.

Oddly perplexed and a tad skeptical, Jack put his right hand into his hood. He was quite startled when his fingers suddenly touched a feathered, bird-like being in his hood. He pulled the creature out and held it out to examine what it was. Or rather, who it was. It was…

"Baby Tooth?!" Jack exclaimed in absolute astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

The little fairy chirped and threw him an apologetic look. She flew out of his hand and whispered something inaudible and high-pitched in his ear.

"She's saying that just as North has his own communication device, Toothiana sent Baby Tooth here to help us through the journey." Jack smiled, amused. "Well, I'm sure glad to see you here, Baby. But that was one hell of a surprise, you know?" He gently placed Baby Tooth on his left shoulder, where she continued to give him an apologetic look.

Mary was watching them silently, thoughtfully. After a while, she decided that they should get some sleep. She swiftly cleaned up the bowl and packed everything dirty into a separate bag. Finally, the campfire was let to go out. The glowing embers curtained the camp with a soft, sleepy, warm light, like the sunset before day's end.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's comment:<p>

For anyone who's interested, it is true that Jack Frost was portrayed as an old man in the legends. Some even argue that he is a variant of Old Man Winter, or even Father Christmas himself. But DreamWorks certainly made some…improvises with the character (*wink). He is still mischievous, sprite-like and reckless as he was in the legends though. And not to mention, he is happiest when he can do as he pleases. He really is sort of like Peter Pan in this storyline.

For anyone who'd like a clue as to what Murmur's Wood looks like, or at least a close representation of it, I'd like to enclose a link to an image on Pinterest. (It's a famous site with lovely graphics, you don't have to worry about ads or viruses. I myself use it all the time) I've always wanted to write a visual novel, accompanied by illustrations and the sort. So you can expect me throwing in some image links from now on :)

**Murmur's Wood **pinterest dot com slash pin/491173903084726142/ (Remove the brackets and replace dot with '.' and slash with '/')

Have a nice day. And don't forget that review.


	8. Chapter 8: Mindful detour

Chapter 8

Mary felt her mind taking a breathe of consciousness after submerging in the unknown depths of slumber. She opened her eyes and rubbed them gently to rinse the remaining fogginess.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." a familiar light teasing voice sounded the air. It didn't take a second for Mary to know who it was.

It was morning already, and soft beads of gold-white sunlight fell through the canopies.

She sat up and glanced towards the owner that voice- Jack Frost, a cleanly awake and healthily upbeat attitude rolling off him. He was grinning.

"Aren't you an early bird, Mr. Frost." said Mary, smiling. "And here I thought I'd have to wake you."

"No chance, my lady." Jack laughed. Baby Tooth, perched on his shoulder, was dashing her head according to the conversation.

"What time is it? I didn't wake up late, did I?" Mary asked. Herself being an unusually early riser, she was slightly anxious that yesterday's long walk had trapped her in sleep longer than she had anticipated.

"Don't you worry, it's still plenty early." the Guardian whistled. "I only got up earlier than you because this pompous fur ball made me."

He held out a cat of a funny, idle face with white, red, brown, orange and black fur by the scrape of its neck. It meowed indignantly.

"Luna?" Mary couldn't believe it.

Jack lowered the cat onto the ground, where (did he imagine it?) it turned to give him an almost nasty look before crawling onto Mary's lap and settled in her welcoming arms.

"Oh you little devil, Luna." Mary cooed adoringly, giving it a squeeze. "How on Earth did you find her, Jack?"

"I didn't. I woke up finding cat claws sinking into my legs, if that's what you want to know."

"O, I'm very sorry for that. It's strange; Luna is usually so tame. But well, I missed you, you little devil." Mary gave her cat a gentle squeeze. But when she released the cat from the, it was with disdain. "But what are we going to do with you now, stubborn old cat, now that you're here?"

"Don't we just take her with us?" It was obvious, isn't it?

Mary glanced at him and explained.

"The distance to the Perennial Mountains is going to be a long and difficult one. Knowing that, surely we can't spare time to properly look after my cat on such a trip, which is why," Mary inhaled deeply. ",we're going to have to leave her."

"But isn't she your cat?" he stared at her in surprise.

"Very much so." she replied with a confused frown. "Why would you ask?"

"Since you are, how can you just abandon her so easily? People should have a duty towards their pets. You're supposed to love her!" Jack exclaimed indignantly.

Mary found herself incensed at Jack's implication, and the irritation found its way to her voice.

"I do! But don't you see? We can't delay our travel plans just to ensure that Luna is even following us. She's a cat! Cats don't feel obliged to follow their owners." Mary briefly looked away, regretting a little at having to raise her voice. "And this time, I've decided that saving Lily was more important. If Luna can't keep up with our company, then I'll have to leave her behind." She concluded flatly, wanting to finish the discussion.

With his long involvement in taking care of children and watching over families, Jack had subconsciously formed the opinion that one should be always try to be kind to their pets and be patient with them, much like how adults should with children. When a pet arrives at a new home, he thought the family should more or less be responsible for the pet's wellbeing; and callously abandoning it would be such an irresponsible act. However, Jack couldn't blame Mary now. She had laid down her reasons and he knew they were sound. In fact, she shouldn't have had to explain it to him – he could deduce it well enough by himself. Of course they could not keep the cat with them without slowing down the journey considerably. Taking care of Luna properly was not an option.

Mary, seeing that Jack had not responded, softened quickly. She kindly added.

"But of course, we'll not just leave her in the wild. When we've got to Aberyst, I'll find a suitable person who's willing to accept her for Luna. That should be alright." She then promptly proceeded to fold up the blankets into a perfectly compact bundle. Luna watched her lazily thorugh narrowed hazel eyes. The scene, his companion's erect posture and efficient gestures, sent Jack Frost another wave of realization of just how decisive an individual Mary is. Her disciplined complexion was simply so different from the carefreeness and fun he is used to seeing in children.

_Guess I'll have to get used to it…_he thought with a tolerant smile.

Still, he didn't like to see all hopes for Mary to have her family back whole to be crushed so easily. That was why he said:

"But hey, don't forget that that bratty cat has followed you all the way here from the Real World. What makes you think she won't follow you for the rest of our journey?" he pointed out.

His companion didn't say anything. Jack joined her in packing up the camp.

* * *

><p>Mary made Luna a makeshift cat leash from some clean ropes and gently coaxed the tortoiseshell into it. Jack had never seen a cat walked on a leash before, but Mary assured him it was not out of the common. And everything was easier since Luna appeared to have no objections to her new collar and nonchalantly accepted it.<p>

Mary planned to leave Luna in the hands of a good owner as soon as they could found one in Aberyst. In regards as to how they could actually come to Aberyst, well…

"We should have a look at that dead-end you spoke of, Jack and maybe find a way around it." Mary said as they are taking down their tent.

"It's blocked by bushes of thorn, so I wouldn't suggest that, my lady." Jack said.

"What I meant was that this very path we're on, despite having no travellers in sight now, is still sparsely used. You can see it in the tracks. There were relatively fresh ones, imprints on the road, with no sign of returning so far." Mary explained. "Whoever left those one-way tracks must have used an alternative route which we might find if we press on. That's why I want to investigate what's ahead."

"Nice deduction." Jack said in an amused tone. However, in all honesty, he was quite impressed. Her down-to-earth presence had not ceased amuse him yet. "Well then," Jack leaned forward, went to pick up their bags and slung it over his shoulder. "We'll follow your idea."

Mary, on the other hand, was a little ruffled by Jack's comment; she said something well grounded just now, did she? What's there to joke about? And the fact that he's just going along with everything she says! ... But of course, she had her mood under control. "You could give me an opinion on what we should do, too." she said heatedly. "I do not mean to make you listen to my every word. And you are the better traveller out of us."

"What you said sounds good enough for me. I can't really say anything against it, can I?" Jack said, swinging his staff around perkily and turning to find his way back to the road.

Mary was stood quieted for moment, before she quickly caught up with her spirit companion.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as normal as a copse had overgrown on the seldom-trod path. It would be more accurate to say that the thorns had shot out of the earth with a force that broke the ground beneath it. The thorns grew tall and serried, displaying a chaotic mixture of dull green, orange red and blackened brown.<p>

This was their dead-end. The very first great obstacle in their journey.

Mary bent forward to observe the thorns, though from a safe distance in case it was a poisonous type. Something about these plants unsettled her, and made her wary and uneasy.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked, gazing at the eerie thorn canopy shadowing them.

"Well, I'm thinking, although I surely don't recognize the plant." said Mary cautiously.

"Wouldn't blame you. I bet these are made from some sort of sorcery." Jack inspected a thorny leaf. "Someone doesn't want people to travel on this path. Or likely, don't want them to go to Aberyst."

"Do you think something happened to the town?" Mary asked.

"Who knows," Jack shrugged, "I guess we'll have to see… But if something _did_ happen, then the question is, now, should we even go through Aberyst?"

"There is hardly an alternative, in my opinion. The only way we can ever exit Murmur's Wood is through the path that passes through Aberyst, is it not? It is a place we must find a way to."

She stood up, straightened and began to inspect the ground, fumbling the traces of recent travel beaten onto the worn road.

The minutes flew as it would for anyone trying to find something amidst something of a greater collection, like riffling through a series of unordered documents in multiple drawers. But finally, it came to end with a "Bingo! Found it!" sound from Jack.

Mary quickly paced over, slightly expectant perhaps, and bent to look at Jack and what he was pointing ahead: a thin trail into the forest thickets, small and quite cleverly concealed in layers of foliage as to be almost invisible to a dismissive eye. It led askew the passengers down a narrow way on the side of the original path. Ahead was still dense vegetation, as far as can be seen in the present, but there was no doubt that a few travellers used this passage, either in secret or seldom. This much was evident in the hoofprint stamps of a horse or mule in the leaf-brown ground.

"Nicely done, I think we should have a look." Mary said and grinned almost triumphantly.

"Sure, ladies first." He bowed gallantly. "But first, I should warn you about the dangers of an unbeaten path." He paused seriously, dramatically.

"Like what?" Mary asked with slightly raised brows.

"Ah, well, just the usual bandit, perhaps." Mary's eye widened: bandits she had not accounted for. "And with that thick vegetation blocking our view I dare say we ought to be careful stepping on potholes, or a sinking slope."

"Ah, the change in terrain I've thought of as well. But bandits, you say?"

"Oh yeah, big scary bandits, armed to the teeth just waiting to jump on you and take your valuables and belongings." Jack replied with a rather smirking look. And that annoyed Mary to no end.

"Please be more serious. I can neither decipher which part of what you're saying is true and which not when you speak like that!" she exclaimed. Jack laughed easily.

"Hey, don't worry, ok." He said, looking, grinning at her with shining, absurd confidence. "Whoever they are, I can handle them."

Mary was wary with his positive statement, but something about that big glowing smile on Jack Frost's face told Mary that she would feel guilty indeed if she spoilt it. She inertly decided that she would watch out for any bandits, and keep the alert to herself.

* * *

><p>Despite what he had said, Jack took the lead and went first. On a pragmatic level, this is because if there indeed were a sinkhole somewhere ahead, Jack would be able to fly his way out.<p>

Luckily, there were no bandits that jumped out to attack them.

Their onward pace was slow, due to uneven grounds and other obstacles. But their steadfastness paid off it seemed: The trail grew wider as they trod on, the bushes and trees also cleared into a comeliest path.

The thick body of trees of the forest had retreated, leaving behind mostly smaller shrubs. Above the company's head the canopy had scattered, and thus sunlight was allowed to fall upon them. On both sides the ground parted into steep mounds, interlocking and uneven. Yet, they were engulfed in smaller leafage, young and green and whose every leaf seemed to gleam emerald and sparkle exuberantly under the sky. Dotted here and there were tiny blooms of white, mauve and red. The path itself was no longer soft soil, and instead had grown into solid, grey rock – so smooth it looked almost regal. It was as clean as if swept, too, save for a few forgotten bronze and tanned leaves laying idle.

"Whoa..." Jack marveled at the unexpected change in surrounding landscape, and he noticed his companion was absolutely absorbed in it as well. A sense of wonder floated in her eyes. It was pleasant to see the steel edge in them fall away.

Mary turned to look at Jack and smiled daintily.

"It is so beautiful. I don't think I can have any regrets of us finding this path, even if it might not lead us to Aberyst in the end."

"No, I think this is an old trading route that fell out of use. It's hard to believe that people have been choosing to go the other way for decades, just because it may be shorter." Jack said.

"Well, that's too bad, but I shouldn't be very surprised. How long do you think it'll take for us to get there using this route?" Mary enquired curiously.

"Ah, should be soon enough. Sundown, I guess? Maybe tomorrow, at the latest."

"Sundown? That's cutting it sort of close, don't you think? Perhaps we'll have to make camp tonight as well."

"I think we should be expecting to make camp on the road a lot on our little expedition. But we're lucky, once we've gone to Aberyst, it's only a short distance to Snowhill Station. And there we can catch a safe ride up north, all the way to the Snow Mountains."

Mary nodded, recognizing the name. Yes, back at the Pole, whatever part of the journey that could be worked out first was discussed and decided then. Mary and Jack would enter and travel through Murmur's Woods and reach Aberyst. Near that town is a train station, where they could hopefully catch the well-known Wraxall Express' Night Train. It would take them to North Snowhill Station, located just under the foot of the Snow Mountains. These eternal wintry peaks are different form the Perennial Mountains. The former is famed for its billowing gales and snowstorms that can occur out of the blue, which rightly made it formidable to traverse.

Yes, they should expect much camping then. Better that they be more efficient in making it now then perhaps mastering it much later on. But well, Mary wanted to reach Aberyst as swiftest as possible to catch the earliest train, so…

"Shall we apply more speed to our pace then?" Mary suggested, beaming at the prospect of a race against time.

Jack half-groaned. "If we continue to put on more speed than yesterday, I don't think we'll be needing the Night Train. We'd be outrunning North's Sleigh on a Christmas night!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I apologise for the late update and the lack of event in this chapter. Chapter 8 has been the most challenging chapter for me to write yet in 'Always be with you'. It turned out quite well comparing to the initial draft, but I'm afraid it's not one of my best. Next chapter we'll finally arrive at Aberyst, I promise. And hopefully we'll see an end to this snail pace ;) Hopefully we'll also see what strange things have been haunting the town and preventing outsiders from it. I'm looking forward to writing it.

Drop a comment below if you feel like it. It's Christmas holiday, let us enjoy our it and read fanfiction!

Have a very merry Christmas and a Happiest New Year, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: Aberyst and the Night Train

Chapter 9

"Hm, so this is Aberyst? How very quiet." Mary quietly stated.

This is the very first statement Mary had made since they arrived. And indeed, Aberyst appeared idle for a settlement its size. The streets, winding and built for festive spirits and activities, saw few passers-by. The rows of shops abreast of the main streets were opened. But although they looked elegant both inside and out, businesses of all kinds were ostensibly stagnant.

Above all, however, this great sombre mood blanketing the entirety of the town and its dwellers was something that could not possibly be dismissed, and it was most evident on their faces. In a town where one would usually find different paces in the streets, the Aberyst populace was moving in the same sluggish speed with the same toneless complexion.

"Has it always been like this?" Mary asked.

"Not the way I remember it." Jack frowned deeply, clearly troubled but didn't say anything else.

Mary wanted to know more of the Aberyst in Jack's memories, but seeing how he was deep in thought and remembrance, chose not to disturb him.

Perhaps this was Mary's first experience with an urban settlement of another world and hence did not know what to expect, she had no basis wherefrom to compare with. As a result, she was not so concerned as her companion.

Instead, she kept her own surveying. She took notice that every single person in town she'd seen was wearing at least one item of clothing made from peculiar green fabric with golden veins spread out all over, like leaves. They also wore captivating ornaments resembling flowers and color-rich berries. They were tall, but not all of them lean. Their hair were the color of boughs or different shades of natural, leaf-like brown. But, the most striking of all, was the fact that each person had a silver star between their brows – a most handsome feature.

_Are they faery folk? -_ Mary wondered.

This was a fascinating place, she decided. Now she simply couldn't wait for the first opportunity to further explore everything about Aberyst, the first faery town she'd ever seen.

* * *

><p>Mary quickly found them an inn to their liking. The Beaver's Inn was ancient, traditional-looking. But inside it was dry and warm and comfortable enough if you ignore glum feeling that followed them even here. A kindly lady – Mrs. Arnie Erskine, owned the place.<p>

Mary acquired them a room for them, and they went to receive it immediately. The room was moderate and possessed a small, muslin-curtained glass window. There was a bunk bed, neatly lined with duvet and with a petite pillow sitting on top each. Mary looked around and smiled rather triumphantly.

"This looks great! I think our company can love it here, wouldn't you agree?" she said enthusiastically.

"Sure." Jack flopped onto the nearest settee.

"It even has this lovely carpet and a private bathroom. Also, guests are allowed to use the inn kitchen, so long as they keep clean. Why, this is luxury for the traveller!" Mary let out a sigh of content. "But above all, I still can not believe that it is so keenly priced. We must have come at a time of recession, or the end of the visiting season." she wondered thoughtfully. "Of course, this isn't a first-class lodging, but we have no need of that. This is more than enough at the agreed upon price."

"Don't tell me that in a time of 'economic recession', my dear companion decides to haggle an old inn-keeping lady into giving us a room at a cheap and cheerful price." He crossed his arms behind his head, smiling teasingly.

"Of course not. I know when to bargain and when to not." Mary said indignantly. "The lodging price was low to begin with, which for such a nice place, surprised me. But I did _not_ rip off the inn keeper."

"Alright, alright. Chill." Jack's grin widened. Satisfied, the spirit of winter closed his eyes.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Mary lowered her voice, as to be considerate.

"Yeah, we've been walking for hours since morning, right? And not to mention all of yesterday as well."

"Oh? What happened to Guardians are supposed to be 'tough and strong? And that a day's walk is nothing compared to the work you do everyday...'" Mary amusedly recited Jack's words from before.

"Well, not today, okay? I'd like a nap, please." Jack said.

"Suit yourself." Mary picked up her bags. "I'm going to the local market, to see if there are any fresh ingredients I can buy for supper and if there are any useful things we can add to our supply." she glanced up. "Would you like to come, Baby Tooth?"

The little fairy squealed delightfully and flew towards the door, hovering excitedly around Mary's shoulders.

"We're off, then."

* * *

><p>When Jack woke up from his nap, Mary and Baby Tooth had already returned. Mary was in fact asleep on the lower bunk of the bed – she looked as if she'd just passed out from tiredness. Baby Tooth was sitting dreamily by the window box, looking rather serene amongst the fragrant flowers.<p>

The sky outside had turned golden, telling him that it was already the end of daylight hours. The sun had vanished behind the close-packed rooftops, but its rays remained.

Jack gently shook Mary's shoulder, thinking unhealthy for her to sleep well into the evening. Mary stirred and came around at once.

"How long did I pass out?" she sat up and glanced at Jack.

"It's only near sundown." he replied.

"I see." Mary stood up and smoothed out the rumpled bed. "Thank you for waking me. I would have missed the proper time to cook supper."

After she'd finished tying up her hair into a smart bun, she clapped her hands together.

"Right, let us go right away!"

* * *

><p>"Could you help me prepare some raw ingredients?"<p>

"Sure thing. But you're going to have to tell me how to do it, though." Jack took a look around the inn's communal kitchen.

"That's fine. Could you peel the carrots and dice some herbs?"

Jack had little cause in the past to roll up his sleeves and into a kitchen before. Eating was a luxury for spirits, but not quintessential. When Mary learnt of this, she was surprised. She inquisitively asked if it was possible for spirits and Guardians to live without nourishment whatsoever; to which Jack coolly explained the concept of spirit particles that can be inhaled by most spirits to sustain life.

So their early evening was spent talking pleasantly though a variety of topics. Jack was not very knowledgeable in the affairs of cooking, but Mary was patient. And she explained to him what he could easily do with diligence and, most of the time, composure.

Supper came and went rather nicely. There were many dishes on the table: sweet and sour chicken eaten with white rice, creamy garlic mushroom, stir-fired vegetable (a kind that Jack could not identify) and baked tofu. Each one of them were steaming and inviting.

"Oh wow, this looks, this looks amazing!" Jack declared, in awe.

"Thank you. It's not anything extravagant at all, but I hope the meal is to your taste." Mary replied politely.

Jack set his staff aside and sat down at the table. Oh the glory of homemade food! As he'd stated before, food was a luxury for a spirit, even more so if you're a busy lively Guardian. Even so, there is nothing quite like careful homemade dishes - in it is a quality that is hard to describe but always tasted readily by the tongue.

As they ate, he noticed a bowl of food had also been set aside for Luna, and Baby Tooth had her own cup of flower nectar to drink from. Mary's delicate meal arrangement was to be marveled at!

Their own food was also very pleasant. Halfway through their supper, Mary carefully asked.

"Jack, may I discuss something with you?"

"Sure." Jack said after swallowing a morsel of rice.

Mary laid down her bowl and knitted her fingers on the table before she spoke.

"I went to Snowhill Station this afternoon, after I'd finished buying at the local market." she started.

Jack nearly choked. "WHAT? You did? But isn't that two hours away?"

"On foot, yes." Mary said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"How did you get back so early!?...if it takes you 4 hours for a round trip." Jack cried out, perplexed. He remembered she'd gone only some time after noon.

"There was time to spare."

Jack sat back dubiously. "More like your insane walking pace..." He mumbled.

"In any event, the fact is I did arrive at the station. I checked the most recent train schedules and copied them down." she paused hesitating slightly. "Jack, the next Night Train to the Snow Mountains is 4 days away."

"Well, that's normal. There's only a Night Train once very often. There isn't one everyday, you know." Jack leaned against his chair. Baby Tooth was listening intently.

"Is that so? The date bothers me a little, but if that is the norm, then I suppose there is no cause no worry." Mary said ponderously. "However, what concerns me most, Jack, is the ticket price. It is insanely costly, simply over the odds at 1700 jewels (a currency) per ticket per person. Did you know this?" she enquired.

"1-1700?" Jack very nearly dropped his eating utensil. Mary sent him a nod.

"Who could they sell a ticket to at that price?" Jack slammed a fist against the dining table.

"So it wasn't always so exorbitant?" Mary raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"I've always known the Wraxall Express charges you an arm and a leg, but this…this… I can't even. Arghhh!" Jack threw his hands behind his head in frustration. "We'll have to spend nearly all of our money just for two."

"I believe we ought to think about finding a job and a means to make money when we get to the next town. That is undoubtedly our best solution." Mary said.

"You mean you still plan on taking the Night Train?" Jack asked.

"I fully intend to do so. To span our journey in the shortest amount of time possible is one of our foremost priority. If we are to do that, it is inevitable that we shall have to take the train."

"Mary, you're making a gamble here. What if we run out of money before we could find paid work? I'll be fine, but what about you?" Jack asked harshly.

"I'll also be fine. Don't you worry too much. You should leave it to me to take care of myself." Jack was about to protest some more, but Mary interrupted by saying "I think the train trip will be worth it, since considerable distance will be borne by the vehicle - distance that will be very difficult to traverse otherwise. I believe it will be to our benefit."

When Jack still did not look completely convinced, Mary sighed.

"Jack, I only want to save my sister as soon as can be allowed. It does not matter much what happens to me, though I'll take care of myself until the mission is over."

Once again, Jack allowed himself to be persuaded, albeit not entirely assured. There was an unspoken press on time, as the longer Lily's soul is in gem form, the realer the likelihood that she'll forget the time she'd spent as a human and will be unable to return to her form before. No wonder her sister was so motivated to cut down time.

"Okay," Jack raised his hands in surrender ", okay. I get it. We'll take the train. But it doesn't mean I'm as sure as you are about this."

Mary breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jack."

He grunted, still somewhat unsettled. "You're very reckless for buying the tickets straightaway. And here I thought you were the calm and rational type."

Mary raised her brow in surprise. "Whoever said I already bought them? I haven't yet. I thought since the price weighs so high upon us, I should consult you first before any decision can be made."

Jack tried not to goggle at her too much. Mary chuckled and said.

"Should I assume that this is the end of our discussion?"

"Whatever." Jack said irritably.

Mary smiled and began clearing the table since they have finished supper during their talk.

"You may go and have more rest, now. I'll clean the dishes." she told him.

"Nah, I already napped while you were out. Let me do it. You go." he waved it off and took the pile of dish from her.

"That's very kind of you, Jack. I truly appreciate it." Mary smiled. "But no, I'll clear the table - to be fair." As she wiped the dining table clean with a cloth, she paused slightly and glanced back to a scene where Jack battled against spitting soap. He was half grunting, but was managing well.

She could not help but chuckle as she came back to her finish her polish work.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

This chapter is much, much more pleasant to write than the previous one. There hasn't been much action so far, but I think we'll get it in a couple more chapters, which I expect to also be formidable to write again.

I hope my readers are satisfied with how this chapter turned out. If you were, won't you leave a review? It would make me very happy to hear your opinions.

Happy New Year, everyone! Thank you for reading my story and I look forward to hearing from you again in 2015.

...

For folks who are interested in cooking or curious to see what Mary and Jack's supper had turned out to look, please PM me for the links ;)

_Fun fact__: Beaver's inn is actually based off a real inn in the city of Canterbury, England called The Old Weaver's inn, built around the 16__th__ cent. It looks so enchanting, in my opinion. Check it out if you can!_


End file.
